Heart of the Matter
by InuxKagsForever
Summary: About two and a half months after Usui leaves to Britain Misaki finds out something that could change her and Usui's life forever and she decides to go to Britain and tell him in person. What happens when Gerard sees them together and tries to get Misaki out of Usui's life completely? Will Misaki and Usui's love prevail throughout the challenges of their lives?
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up my back was sore and I could see the slight tiny curve to my abdomen.

I was only nine weeks pregnant, but with triplets, so I was massive. I was planning to go to Usui in Britain as soon as possible to tell him.

He needed to know, and I didn't exactly think this was something you should tell the person you love over the phone.

Maybe he would tell me to get rid of them, or tell me to never talk to him again.

I started to think straight and I knew he would never do that to me. He loved me too, and I know he did.

I got out of bed and stretched before going to the bathroom. I heard my phone ring and saw that Usui sent me a text.

**How are you today, my lovely Misa. – U**

I rolled my eyes at his use of my nickname from Maid Latte.

**I feel like shit today. – M**

I might as well just tell the truth. My phone rang again and I sat down on the bed.

**Why? Are you sick? – U**

**Kind of – M**

Usui didn't reply and I assumed he had something to do. I stretched again and put a regular shirt and jeans on. I had to go to Maid Latte today.

I wasn't working anymore and though I felt bad about it I was a bit relieved. I was tired a lot more now.

I rested my hand on the slight curve of my belly and smiled. There were actually three babies in there.

My mother had been extremely supportive, although adding three newborn babies to our family would be financially hard.

We were having less and less money problems and we had almost fully paid our debt back.

I still felt bad about not being able to raise money to support our family, but I knew being pregnant and working would be too hard.

Satsuki wanted to see me today. Everyone at maid latte had been supportive about my decision to keep the children.

I was leaving for Britain today and Maid Latte wanted to have a little party for me. I was completely against it but then Aoi got into it and made everyone else excited about it.

I just wanted to sleep for another three hours, go to the airport, and sleep on the plane.

I was extremely tired with these little ones inside of me.

I caught the train and walked to Maid Latte. I still remember when Usui used to come in the train with me and I got mad at him for it.

I heard my phone vibrate and I checked it.

Usui had no idea that I was coming to Britain to talk to him. I didn't want him to know until I was actually there.

Everyone in Maid Latte had pitched in to help me get the ticket and even Igarashi had helped me for some reason.

I still had no clue about him.

Maybe he knew something that I didn't.

I decided not to think about it and I came in through the front door of Maid Latte. All of the staff walked out of the back room and trampled me with hugs.

I went back with them and sat down at the table in the back before putting my bag on it and resting.

I was sore and tired and though I loved every single one of the staff here I wanted to be at home and in bed.

Satsuki shoved some food at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"You should eat." Satsuki said glaring at me. She knew me too well. She knew I hadn't eaten today.

I looked at her innocently and started to eat. Everyone was watching me and it got extremely awkward after a few minutes.

"Stop looking at me!" I exclaimed trying to get yup. Honaka and Erika pushed me back down and smiled at me.

"Just relax, we have a surprise for you." I sighed and shrugged.

Erika covered my eyes and I heard some arguing and when my eyes weren't covered I saw Aoi, Satsuki, and Honaka holding tiny little baby dresses.

"I made them," Aoi said stroking his ego. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I got up and pulled Aoi into a hug.

"Thank you," I mumbled before kissing his cheek. He blushed and looked away from me.

Satsuki gave me a smile and I smiled back and rubbed my small bump.

I loved these tiny people already and they were barely the size of peanuts right now.

After an eventful goodbye party I was ready to go home, get my stuff, and go to the airport. There was a bus to the airport in an hour and I didn't want to miss it.

I went home, got my stuff ready and sat down on the couch once I was done. When Suzuna came home she immediately walked over and touched my belly.

"Hello, I'm your aunt." Suzuna said before getting up and walking out of the room.

I chuckled at her greeting to the babies and continued to relax. I had another half an hour to relax before I had to go.

I didn't want to fall asleep. My mom walked into the house and gave me multiple hugs and kisses and gave me extra money even though I told her not to.

I promised her that I would be careful and that I would come back home strong and healthy for the babies inside of me. She hugged me one last time and I left for the airport.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

I was pretty tired by the time we loaded the plane. I wanted to sleep and stay that way forever. I sat down and shoved my carry on back under my seat.

I was happy to be sitting next to a girl. She appeared to be around five months pregnant.

I stroked my own flatter stomach imagining myself with a large swollen belly. The picture doesn't come to my mind and I let out a sigh.

I can't imagine myself pregnant at all, yet here I am.

The girl next to me looks at me and smiles knowingly at me as I stroke my belly.

"You're pregnant?" She asked trying to straighten up.

"Yes," I answered quickly.

"Why are you going to Britain?" She asked looking at me once more.

"My boyfriend is there with his step family," I said shrugging.

"He should be with you while you're pregnant," She said disapprovingly.

"I haven't told him yet." I admitted. She gave me a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure he'll be excited."

"I'm Misaki," I introduced myself. I offered her my hand and she shook it.

"I'm Amu," She, Amu, said giving me another smile.

**In Britain**

When I arrived in Britain I felt tired and annoyed. I wanted to see Usui, and I wanted to see him now!

I felt like a little kid having a temper tantrum, but I just wanted Usui to know about these three soon. I was already checked into my hotel and was currently half asleep.

I got a text from Usui.

**Satsuki called me…you're in Britain and you didn't tell me? – U**

I was going to kill that Manager of mine someday. She was such a blabber mouth!

**I came to Britain to tell you something, I need to see you soon. – M**

His reply came almost immediately.

**Where are you staying? – U**

**In a hotel, I can see your family's estate from here. – M**

I put my hand on my belly and I wanted to feel some reassurance from the babies but I knew that nothing was going to happen, it was too soon.

The bump was prominent and you could tell that I was pregnant. Hopefully I would be able to hide it enough so Usui didn't know straight off that I was carrying his children.

**I want to see you, come to the front gate of the estate – U**

I thought about it and decided that was probably the best thought.

**Alright, I'll see you in half an hour? – M**

**See you then, my Misa-chan ;) – U**

I rolled my eyes and went back to trying to figure out how I was going to hide my bump. If I wore a somewhat big sweatshirt, Usui wouldn't be able to tell.

He wouldn't be able to see my abdomen at all.

I tried to relax a bit before getting up and changing into something comfortable. I took a few deep breaths before leaving the hotel and going to Usui's family estate.

It took about twenty minutes to actually get there and I started having a panic attack when I was almost there. I kind of just sat next to a building and cried for about ten minutes before getting up again and reaching the gate. Usui was standing on the right of the gate and I couldn't stop myself from running to him and jumping into his arms.

Usui caught me immediately and I buried my face into his neck. It felt so good to be in his arms again. I muffled tearless sobs into his neck and he rubbed my back.

"Misaki," Usui cooed looking at me. He kissed me gently and my arms wound around his neck tighter and I hugged him closer to me.

"I missed you so much," I cried into his shirt and he chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Why are you crying?" Usui asked immediately. I shrugged. Pregnancy hormones made me a freak sometimes…

Usui wiped my tears away and I took a few deep breaths before relaxing. I had almost perfected my English while Usui had been gone.

"Ayuzawa, why are you in Britain?" Usui asked raising an eyebrow. He took my hand in his and pulled me along with him.

"Because I wanted to tell you something," I said shrugging.

"And you couldn't tell me this something over the phone?" Usui asked playfully teasing me. I turned to him and gave him a serious glare.

"I didn't want to tell it to you over the phone," I said taking a deep breath. I tried to take another breath but it caught in my throat and I tried not to cry.

"...What is it?" Usui said looking at me with his bright green eyes; I hoped that one of his children had those eyes.

"I'm…" I took another deep breath and Usui just stared down at me.

"I'm pregnant Usui, I'm pregnant," I pushed it out even though I didn't want to do it.

Usui just froze and looked at me. He looked down at my belly and then back up at my face and he inhaled sharply.

"How far along are you?" Usui said quietly and quite normal.

"Nine weeks, with triplets." I mumbled trying not to feel as though my heart was about to be broken.

Usui was going to tell me to get rid of them, or tell me to never talk to him ever again.

"Three babies?" Usui said even more quietly. I nodded and he pulled me into a hug.

Was I surprised?

Completely.

"Are you mad at me?" I mumbled into his chest.

"No, we both did this." Usui said stroking my hair gently.

"I love you, Usui." I said after a few minutes.

"I love you too Misaki, and I love our unborn children already." Usui said kissing my neck, and then my cheek, and finally placing a firm kiss on my lips.

I couldn't believe it, Usui wasn't mad, he still wanted to be with me, and he wanted to raise his children with me.

"I want you to stay at the estate with me." Usui said immediately.

"W-what?" I gasped looking up at him.

Usui didn't say anything, he just pulled me along with him and he got inside of the gate and pulled me beside him.

Usui's arm was around me and I could see girls glaring at me. I wanted to kill all of them…

Pregnancy hormones, people should be scared of them…

Usui saw me death glaring at all of them and chuckled. I glared at him and hit his chest and all the girls that had been looking at me gasped, as though I had just committed the worst crime ever.

I rolled my eyes and Usui continued to pull me along with him. He pulled me into a room and turned the lights on and I saw that it was a bedroom, and though it didn't have much in it, I knew that it was Usui's bedroom right away.

Usui was all about simple things when it came to decorating, you could tell by his apartment back in japan. There was only a couch, and a table in the living room and he didn't even have a bed.

He just slept on the couch every night.

We had sex on that couch; these three babies were conceived on that couch.

That couch was in my basement right now.

That couch is a very special couch.

Usui pulled me onto the bed and into his arms and we just lay down and relaxed.

I was about to fall asleep when I suddenly started to feel extremely…aroused.

I kissed Usui gently at first and then more urgently. He responded immediately and started to kiss me back.

He pulled my sweatshirt off and he froze when he saw the bulge of my abdomen.

"You're so big." Usui remarked looking up at my face.

"I know," I answered back. Usui smiled at me and kissed my belly.

I don't know why but I burst into tears and Usui panicked. He pulled me into his lap and rubbed my back and tried to calm me down but I just kept crying.

I put my shirt back on and pulled the blanket over us and I continued to let out my tears. Usui rubbed my back and calmed me down so I was down to just sniffling once in a while.

I was about to say something when the door opened and Gerard was on the other side.

He saw me and froze and Usui's arms tightened around my body.

Oh god.

**A brand new story :D I love this idea for Misaki and Usui, but I have never seen a story like this, does anyone like it? I really like this concept for these two and I would love to get some input from people! Please leave a review for me and tell me if you liked the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Usui and I stayed frozen and I just stared at Gerard. He was still staring at us with a shocked look and I was starting to wonder if he was a statue.

I hid behind Usui and I was glad that I put my shirt back on before Gerard came in here…that would have been terrible. I secretly shoved on my sweatshirt; you couldn't notice that I was pregnant when I had the sweatshirt.

"I should have expected you to come and find Takumi." Gerard was finally unfrozen and I just sat there awkwardly while Gerard and Usui had a glaring contest.

"She came to visit me; I want her here with me." Usui growled slightly and I unsuccessfully tried to hide my giggles. I was giggling a bit, neither of the two noticed my giggles and I was glad.

This pregnancy was making me crazy. I was starting to like things that I had never liked before and I ate the weirdest things already. I was waiting for my first trimester to end so I would hopefully be done with my morning sickness.

"Misaki can't stay here; she shouldn't even be in Britain." Gerard said leaning against the door. He looked like an asshole right now and I wanted to throw something at him.

"Misaki is pregnant." I glared at the back of Usui's head. Did he really just have to tell Gerard, I didn't want him to know! I buried my face into Usui's back and I groaned. Now everything was going to be worse.

"Wait….what? She's pregnant?" Gerard looked almost as shocked as he did when he walked into the room and saw me in Takumi's arms.

Why did I just call him Takumi? Well it's not very weird that I am, we're having children together and he already calls me Misaki.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. Stop talking like I'm not in the room." I sent a glare to Gerard and Usui. Gerard glared back at me and I almost got up to strangle him.

"Fine, Misaki is pregnant. That doesn't change anything; it's not too late to get rid of the child." Gerard shrugged and I got up and nearly strangled him before Takumi held me back. I continued to glare at Gerard. How dare he tell me to get rid of my babies!

"I'm not going to get rid of them! Why would I do that, Usui loves me and I love him." I yelled at Gerard and Usui froze and looked at me. I suddenly realized that I declared that I loved Usui, it was pretty obvious.

"Well if you aren't going to get rid of the thing, then there's only one option. The two of you need to get married." I just gaped at Gerard.

"Marriage! How will that solve anything?" I continued to gape at Gerard.

"I don't need another illegitimate Walker heir, if Misaki is pregnant then we might as well make the best of it. She's carrying the next Walker heir." I was starting to get a bit riled up.

"These babies are not the next Walker heirs." I said angrily.

"Babies? There's more than one?" Gerard asked raising an eyebrow. I just glared at him again.

"Yes, there's more than one," I sat back down on the bed and tried to ignore Gerard, he was being annoying and I honestly wanted to just sleep right now.

I guess it wouldn't be that bad to be Usui's wife…it's actually quite appealing. I could be Mrs. Takumi Usui…

I'll marry Usui if I have to, it won't be bad at all, I would love to be with Usui forever.

I sighed and sat up and looked at Gerard and Usui, both of them were staring at me and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What are you looking at me for?" I asked with a slight pout.

"You just said that you want to marry me." Usui had a slight smile on his face and I blushed.

"Wait, I said that out loud!" I covered my face with my hands, how embarrassing!

"Then it's final, you two will get married," Gerard left the room without letting us say anything. I just sat there and stared at the spot where Gerard was less than a minute ago.

"Is he really going to make us get married?" I turned to Usui and saw he still had a slight smile on his face.

"You can stay, we can raise our children together, but we would have to get married." Usui wrapped his arms around my waist and I hugged him and buried my face in his neck.

"I wouldn't mind being married to you, I love you." Usui kissed my neck and I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me onto his lap and kissed me with a smile.

I guess this isn't exactly the way that I planned that our life would go. We were already having children together; we were doing everything backwards already.

"That day, when I told you I was going to Britain, I was going to propose to you. I didn't want to marry you and make you wait for years before seeing me, so I didn't do it." Usui still had his arms wrapped around me.

"I guess you didn't think that I would get pregnant this soon." I sighed and bit my lip, I felt like crying for some reason, I guess it's just the hormones. My doctor told me that I would be getting mood swings soon anyways.

"I'm glad that you came here to find me." Usui kissed me gently and I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

I pushed him against the bed and I took off my sweatshirt again, I was suddenly starting to feel extremely hot.

I started kissing Usui again and I stopped after a second and just sat there. I realized how weird I was acting and I got off of Usui, I was on the verge of raping him.

Usui chuckled and I smiled. I wanted to go to the hotel and sleep so I kissed Usui again and we managed to leave without seeing Gerard. He walked me to my hotel and came up to my room with me. I guess even he wanted to get away from everything once in a while.

Once we got to the hotel room I grabbed some clothes to sleep in. I was already tired, probably because of the time difference. I started to change and I didn't even care that Usui was watching me.

I was currently wearing one of Usui's shirts that he left with me and a pair of shorts. I climbed onto the bed and rubbed my belly through the shirt. I loved touching my belly; it was still so weird to me that I created this with Usui.

Usui put his hand above mine and I smiled and moved my hands away so he could feel the bump. The three babies were so tiny right now.

I didn't know when Usui and I would be going back to Japan and I was scared that we would stay here for too long. I want to go home eventually.

"Are you happy?" I heard the words slip out of my mouth and Usui stopped rubbing my belly.

"What do you mean?" He started to rub my belly again as though it comforted him, maybe it did.

"Were you happy here before I came? Are you happy now that I'm with you again? Are you happy that I'm pregnant?" I slightly sat up and Usui kissed me.

"I was miserable without you, I'm extremely happy that you're with me again, and I'm happy that you're pregnant. I would not change my life from the way it is now." I smiled and yawned. I got under the covers and Usui took off all of his clothes except for his boxers and he joined me.

I missed spending time with him; I missed sleeping with him like this. I even somewhat missed the sex, but that's just the hormones talking. I yawned again and closed my eyes and snuggled closer to Usui.

He hummed lightly and his arms were around me and they made me feel safe and happy. I yawned once more before falling into unconsciousness.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I wasn't expecting for Usui to still be in bed with me. I watched as he slept, he looked like a little kid. I wanted these babies to look like him.

I smiled and ran my fingers through Usui's hair. I still remember that time when Kanou hypnotized me to make me seem drunk. Usui came to me afterwards and told me I tried to make him rape me and I kept telling him to strip me.

I ran my fingers over his lips and I felt them form a smile. He was definitely awake now. I giggled and kissed his smiling lips before getting up and going to the bathroom.

I was starting to feel a bit hungry, but not very much. After relieving myself I went back to the bedroom and saw that Usui was already putting his clothes on.

I changed into a pair of comfortable maternity jeans and a slightly tight fitting shirt. It was comfortable, that's all I really cared about.

Usui stared at me after I was changed and I pouted. Did I look weird or something?

"You look so big and cute." Usui had a genuine smile on his face so I ignored the fact that he pretty much just called me cute.

I sat down on Usui's lap and started to kiss him gently. He kissed me back eagerly and we were interrupted by my stomach growling. I blushed furiously and Usui chuckled and kissed me before we got off the bed.

"Get your stuff, you're staying with me at the estate." Usui said once he was standing. I just stared at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Gerard already doesn't like me." I said shrugging and sitting back down on the bed.

"I want you with me, it would make me worry much less if you were with me at all times." Usui walked over to me and got down on his knees before rubbing my belly.

I smiled and kissed him gently. Usui started to tickle my sides and I shrieked in laughter and nearly fell on top of him on the floor.

"Get your stuff; you're going to check out now." Usui said kissing me gently again before standing up. I shoved all of my stuff into my bag and closed it before sitting on top of it and sighing.

"I barely brought anything; I wasn't expecting to stay here longer than a few weeks. I said with a shrug.

"You can always buy more clothes, and you don't need much else at the estate," Usui helped me up and grabbed my bag. Once we were checked out of the hotel and the hotel concierge lady spent about two minutes staring at Usui we went to the estate.

I was really starting to get jealous whenever other girls looked at Usui for too long. I was starting to freak out whenever they looked at him; it was like they were all going to try to steal my boyfriend.

If Usui had noticed me glaring at every girl that stared at him he didn't say anything. Maybe he was enjoying the fact that I was getting jealous.

Once we were at the estate we snuck back to his room and when we got in there it was empty, and I mean empty, there was absolutely nothing in there, not even a bed.

"Oh, you two are back. I put you in a bigger room since now there's two of you. I didn't think that you would want separate rooms, considering the fact that you're pregnant." I glared at Gerard and he glared back at me. I huffed and I was about to try to strangle him again when Usui held me back and we were led to a room. When I got inside I realized that it was two times as big as the other room and it was much, much more fancy.

This room was almost as big as the first level of my house, although that might me exaggerating a bit. Gerard left and I sat down on the bed and almost moaned when I realized how soft it was. I rested my back down on it and smiled.

Usui lay down next to me and I was surprised at what I was feeling. I felt happy, deliriously so. I still had a hint of doubt in the back of my mind. Gerard is planning something, I'm sure of it.

He's going to try something and I'm scared that he's going to do something idiotic. I expected Gerard to do something idiotic, but not something like make us get married.

Gerard didn't want the Walker name to get a bad reputation, I knew that much, which I why I understood why he wanted us to get married. A child out of wedlock was such a bad thing to Gerard and the Walker family.

I was nearly going to explode with my thinking when Gerard walked back into the room and threw a newspaper at Usui.

"You really couldn't hide this for a while?" Gerard demanded. He didn't seem extremely angry. I looked down at the newspaper and saw the headline. _'Walker heir off the market' _another part of the article divulged the cause of Usui's birth and I sighed.

I guess it wasn't extremely smart to go around when everyone was still hyped up about Usui being an heir to the Walker family and finally coming to Britain.

"You are not permitted to leave the estate, at all. You can wander around here as long as you want, but you cannot wander around the streets without being disguised or protected." Gerard declared before leaving the room.

"I guess we're stuck here together, I don't exactly mind that." Usui said with a smirk before locking the door and starting to kiss me. My hunger was long forgotten and a new hunger replaced it.

I switched our places slightly and I straddled him and began to kiss down his neck to his chest. I threw off his shirt and bit my lip when I saw his toned chest. He switched our places once again and Usui took off my shirt and hovered above me with a possessive glance in his eyes.

Usui unhooked my bra easily and took it off of my body. He ran his eyes over my body and I could easily see the pleasure in his eyes, I was sure that look was replicated in my own eyes.

I moaned when Usui took one of my nipples into his mouth. It was crazy how sensitive I was getting; I could barely even keep myself from orgasming from the slight sensation of Usui's tongue on my breasts.

I could feel my impending release and I tried to hold it back, and it didn't work. Well, at least now I know I can't hold back an orgasm anymore.

Usui realized that I had absolutely no control over my pleasure and when I glanced up at him he had a slightly mischievous smile on his face.

Oh lord, Usui's going to be the death of me.

**I absolutely hate myself, I do. I haven't updated this story in exactly 171 days, which is nearly six months! I hate myself! I really need some incentive to write my fanfictions more. Please, if you hate my updating habits and think that I need to update, write a review and be as criticizing as you want, just don't make me feel too bad…I probably already dislike my updating habits as much as you do. I think that this was a successful chapter and I'm happy with how it turned out. I will continue the lemon in the next chapter if any of you were bummed out that there was only a slight lime-ish sort of thing at the end of the chapter. I am just going to say this, things are going to happen soon that will make you go crazy, so prepare yourself.**

**P.S. I realize that Misaki is being incredibly OOC at some parts, but she is pregnant and during pregnancy you sometimes act like a completely different person.**

**P.P.S. To the few of you who are probably wondering "Why are they having triplets?" – I seriously have no idea why I decided for them to have triplets. It was the first number to pop into my head when I was deciding how many babies they would have. If 'eight' had popped into my head when I was deciding then Misaki and Usui would have been the proud parents of octuplets.**

**Thank you for reading! I am extremely grateful to the people who were looking forward to a new chapter. I will be sure not to wait for 171 days to update again. Hopefully I can update again within the next two months, but I'm not going to promise anything. Once again…THANK YOU!**


End file.
